Ready And Waiting
by DeBo81
Summary: After months of separation, Kate and Rick are more than ready to be back in each other's arms. So what could possibly stand in their way?


****SPOILER ALERT: The beginning of this fic is taken directly from a sneak peek of tonight's episode, 7x03 Clear and Present Danger. If you have not seen the sneaks, you should probably wait to read this until after watching the episode, if you don't want spoiled.****

**Summary: After months of separation, Kate and Rick are more than ready to be back in each other's arms. So what could possibly stand in their way? **

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see! If it seems like forever since I posted a fic, you're right. Although I've attempted some writing now and then, it's been more than a year since I finished anything. I just haven't felt "it" in a long time. Then last week I saw a sneak for tonight's episode, and somewhere in my brain, inspiration caused my creativity to tingle. Then two dear friends who've been helpfully reminding me for months that they'd love something new to read, turned on the encouragement full power, and not wanting to let them down, I wrote. And I didn't give up when I hit the wall, or when I got tired or when my hubby turned on a show I wanted to watch. Nope, I kept going even when I wasn't super sure where I was going with it, because of J and E! So ladies, for better or worse, this is all for you. I hope you enjoy it, I hope anyone else taking the time to read this enjoys it. And in all honestly, I hope this triggers my passion for writing again, cuz in all the stress, anxiety, and crazy business of the last year, I have let it slip away from me, and I miss it.**

**Also a big thanks to my friend Teel for being my Beta and cover designer! Looks like we're both back in the saddle again. Who would have guessed!?**

**Rated: T**

Ready And Waiting

by DeBo81

Kate could feel Rick's eyes on her, watching her from over the top of his ipad. She continued reading from her own tablet though, attempting to ignore him, cuz every time she looked at him, tiny coils of longing curled deep in her belly. She missed him. Not in the soul crushing, grief strickened way she'd missed him only three short weeks before; but in the way a parched runner misses the water they once had in a now empty bottle. Right now there was no water to quench her thirst, and there might not be any for a while. So she focused on the words blurring on the screen, pretending she didn't notice his stare.

Eventually he dropped his eyes away, giving her permission to look at him. Sometimes she still couldn't believe he was back. For two months he'd been missing. Missing from his home, his family, his life... from her. During that time, part of her, most of her, held out hope that he'd return, healthy and whole. But the part of her who doubted, the homicide detective part, the mourning daughter part, the part that couldn't ignore the evidence; those parts sometimes drowned out her hopeful assurances and began rebuilding protective walls inside her chest. Then one day, there he was; back where he belonged, back where she needed him. Every time their eyes met, her pulse fluttered and her stomach clenched. Every time she thought of him, her lips twitched in anticipation of his touch, much like they did now.

With his return, much of their lives had gone right back to normal, but not everything. There was damage done, questions unanswered, a confusing gap that separated them just slightly. Even though he was right there, she still missed him. A lot.

Kate glanced back down at the words filling her screen. It was useless to continue the facade. She'd read the same paragraph over and over during the last twenty minutes and was getting absolutely nowhere. Despite her passion for literature, literatutre wasn't the passion she wanted tonight. Not even close.

"Wanna do something tonight?" she asked, hoping to sound casual.

Rick lowered his device quickly. Too quickly. Obviously he wasn't getting anywhere in his book either. "Sure, if you want."

His voice was deep, bordering husky. Damn those coils in her gut, tightening like springs ready to pop. This was not what she needed right now. She shrugged slightly, nonchalantly, or so she hoped. "Sure".

"Like what?"

A thousand suggestions jumped in her brain, begging to be brought to fruition. With a mental swipe, she cleared them all, knowing it wasn't the time, leaving her clamoring for a more mundane answer.

"We could um..." _Make out, take a hot shower, make love all night long_, her brain and other parts of her body suggested. "...go watch a movie?"

"Yeaahhh," He agreed. "Yeah if you want to."

"Well, not if you don't want to."

"No, if you want to, I, I want to," he stuttered unconvincingly.

"You know what, we've watched a lot of movies over the last couple..." She couldn't even finish the sentence before he agreed wholeheartedly.

A rapid heartbeat passed, maybe two. Kate knew nothing that either of them suggested would really satisfy them, so maybe she should just go for it. "Soooooooooooo," she drew out slowly, nervously toying with her ipad case as she questioned the wisdom in her next move. "Maybe we could, ya know... If you wanted..." Hell, talking about sex had never been this awkward before, at least not with Castle. They'd always just clicked, on every level; open, honest, no judging or embarrassment. Now she felt like a teenager on a first date, wondering if she'd get a good night kiss.

Rick sat straighter as he donned his poker face. "If I wanted to what?"

Color flushed her cheeks slightly, as a smile played on her lips. "I mean we could try something else, tonight." Kate only hoped she didn't look or sound as eager as she felt.

He completely shifted now, bringing his body inches closer to hers, closing in on the casual space that spanned between them. "Something else as in...?" He left the words dangling. Either he too had reservations about bringing up the obvious, or he was suddenly clueless. Kate strongly suspected the prior.

"Well yeah, we haven't... since..." Apparently both of them were struggling with complete sentences.

The questions written in his eyes faded as he leaned even closer. Understanding, concern and hope took their place. "Well given everything that happened, I thought you just... You weren't..."

Kate nodded encouragingly, wanting to hear what he was thinking.

"...Ready." His statement was a loaded one. And completely wrong.

She moved her tablet out of her way, needing to close more of the empty space between them. "I thought that you weren't ready."

A speechless second held them hostage before Rick could sincerely answer. "I'm READY. I... Pfffft, I... I'm soooooo ready!"

Moving ever closer as he verbally stumbled, Kate echoed him, "I, I'm ready too. Like, I'm _really_ ready."

The urgency was definitely swelling.

"OK, well then what are we waiting for!?"

She didn't know if she should throw herself into his arms, pull him on top of her, or race him to the bedroom, undressing the entire way. But he seemed to be getting up, so she hopped off the couch with a bounce. The tight coils in her abdomen practically pulsed with anticipation, ready to finally release.

Before they could even take a step, her phone began to ring. The caller ID showed the crest of the 12th. They looked at each other briefly and unanimously considering ignoring the digital plea for attention.

She knew though, that she didn't really have a choice; she was on call. He knew it was useless to hope that she might put her personal needs before her sense of duty. They both knew that even if they did ignore this call, another would follow and another after that.

Kate grabbed the smart phone, tapped the answer icon and jerked it to her ear, all while mentally undressing her fiance'.

"Beckett." The greeting was laced with annoyance but she didn't care. This wasn't the first time her romantic life was interrupted by work and it wouldn't be the last, but she didn't have to like it.

"Hey, sorry to bother you at home," her partner Ryan, apologized, "but we've got a body. In fact, we have several bodies. Three to be exact. Even if Gates wasn't calling people in, you'd want to be in on this."

A deep sigh escaped her lips. It was bound to be a long night. "Text me the address. We'll be there in a few."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was approaching midnight the next day before Kate returned to the loft. She'd sent Rick home several hours earlier after he'd nodded off in his chair. Occasionally over the last several weeks, he'd fall behind the rest of them, doze off unexpectedly or be unable to finish a meal. Little things that reminded her that he hadn't fully recovered physically from his recent ordeal. He downplayed it of course, but she could tell.

"Kate, is that you?" Rick called from their room.

"Yeah."

She wandered through the office toward him, toward their bed. Memories of where they left off last night flashed through her head, her stomach fluttered briefly but she was too exhausted to act. Even finding Rick laying on the bed in her favorite blue boxers did little more than make her smile. She wanted him. She needed him. But even more she needed sleep.

He watched her intently as she removed her badge and gun, carefully locking them away before stripping off her blouse. Within seconds she had shed her work wear and slipped her favorite cotton sleep shirt over her head. Rick stood long enough to slip under the covers, pulling them back in a way that invited her to join him. She hesitated momentarily, but when his eyes met hers, she crawled into his embrace. Long, silent seconds passed while he held her to his chest. He stroked her shoulder lightly, carefully slipping the thin material of her shirt off her shoulder until he could caress her bare skin. Electricity tingled through her with each movement, but it wasn't enough to combat the heavy fall of her eyelids, or the shallowing of each breath. Rick kissed the crown of her head softly, whispered words of love and devotion in her ear and snuggled her a little tighter. Kate tipped her head up to kiss him goodnight but fell sound asleep before their lips ever met.

XXXXXXXXXX

Those first couple days set the pattern for that entire week and well into the next. Castle tagged along with Beckett and the boys during the day, but then Kate worked almost non-stop at home or at the precinct, long hours past the time the others threw in the towel. Cases rolled in and piled up so that, beyond just their team, the entire homicide department struggled to keep their heads above the flood of work awaiting them. First, the triple homicide tied presumably to some type of cult activity. They were closing in there, but had yet to pound the proverbial nail in the coffin. Then the shooting in the park. A drug deal gone terribly wrong, taking the life of an innocent child, playing several hundred feet away. And now that they were well into October, quickly approaching the busiest night of the year, the weird, freaky and morbid cases began to seep out from the woodwork. The wannabe witch who poisoned herself with toxic gas because she didn't understand the chemistry of her "brew", the stoned co-ed who after a Harry Potter marathon and a sizable cocaine OD, decided to fly his broom out his 11th floor dorm room, and the gruesome discovery of the homeless man living in the shadows of Central Park, so destitute and feral that he'd resorted to cannibalism of fellow transients to fill his starving belly.

Literally ten days came and went from the night Rick and Kate had relaxed on the couch until her next day off. Even then, it was well noted that Beckett had not readily agreed to take the needed time, but had been ordered to go home by Captain Gates. Then, despite her arguments that she didn't need the day off when there was so much to do, she slept a solid sixteen hours when she got home.

When Kate's eyes finally slid open, dry and gritty from the marathon sleep, Rick's smiling blue eyes welcomed her to the new day.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Castle whispered before dropping a kiss on her upturned lips.

"Morning."

"Well, I'm not actually sure its still morning, but we'll work with it. Can I interest you in something to eat?"

"Mmmmmmmm, yes. I'm starving. Last thing I ate was that panini your brought me for lunch yesterday."

"That was almost twenty-four hrs ago! Good thing I got up before you and cooked. I made an egg bake, sausage, pancakes, and fruit. Do you want to come to the kitchen, or would you rather have breakfast in bed?"

Kate stretched slowly, moaning as her exhausted body flexed. "Call me lazy, but I'd love to stay in bed."

Five minutes late, Rick curled into Kate's side, reading the paper while she ate. "So you're off all weekend right?"

"I wish! Especially now that I'm not at the station. But with the caseload like it is, just today. Gates says when we catch back up, she'll rearrange schedules a bit, so that people get some longer blocks of time off to make up for all the forced OT. I'm thinking that'll mean I can get whatever time I need off when we get married next month."

"Noooo, really?" He sat up and looked at her with concern.

"What? You don't want me to take time off for a honeymoon?"

"No," Rick shook his head. "No, I mean, yes. Yes, of course I'm glad you'll get that time. I'm upset that you don't have tomorrow off. I thought you didn't have to go back til Monday. I have meetings all day today."

"Again? Wasn't that yesterday?"

"Just with Gina. Today's meetings are with her, a couple Black Pawn VPs and one of their PR guys. I haven't met with them since... since I was, uh, gone. I'd reschedule, but Gina has to be there and is flying out of the country tonight. I'm sorry. I feel like I've hardly seen you lately."

"It's OK, it happens. When do you have to leave?

A quick glance at his watch made him grimace. "Half hour, forty minutes tops."

Kate slid her tray to off her lap and onto her nightstand. "Well then I'd say we need to take advantage of the time we have." She reached out to him, running a hand through his thick brown hair before pulling him toward her for a heated kiss.

Immediately his hands began to roam under the blankets, in search of bare skin. "Mmmmm, I knew breakfast in bed was a good idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Kate. I don't know what's wrong. It's not you, I swear," he repeated for at least the third time as he grudgingly buttoned his shirt.

Kate reached for her robe, while offering her fiance' what she hoped was a supportive smile. "Babe, it's fine. I'm not worried."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It happens."

"Not to me. That's never happened to me."

"Well it was bound to at some point. Look, we've been through a lot lately. YOU have been through a lot. Maybe more than we'll ever know. That takes a toll on people."

"So, you think this is from whatever happened? What then? What if its permanent?" Angrily, almost panicked, Rick pulled a jacket from the closet.

"It's not."

She tried to catch his arm as he walked out of the room, but he deftly avoided the touch.

"You don't know that!"

Kate sighed and followed him into the study where he gathered his laptop, phone, keys and other essentials for the meetings.

"Rick, occasional impot..."

"Hey!" he spun around waving his hands, cutting her off. "Lets not go throwing that word around."

"Fine, I won't say it, but honestly Hon, its nothing to be ashamed of. We've both been stressed, exhausted! We didn't have a lot of time, so we were kinda rushed, which doesn't help. And whether we know it or not, I'm sure we're probably putting a lot of pressure on ourselves to get things back to normal. Besides, a random moment of lets call it, performance anxiety, is not abnormal for guys your age."

"So now I'm old and broken."

"Noooooooo!" Kate blocked Rick's escape by standing in the doorway. The pain, embarrassment and shame dulled his usually vibrant blue eyes. It broke her heart to see him like that, hurting and raw. Taking his cheeks in her hands, she gently pressured him into resting his forehead on hers. "You are not old and you are not broken. I'm sure this was a one time thing. Nothing to worry about. I don't find you any less attractive, virile or manly. I promise. And when you're ready, maybe tonight when you get home, we can try again. OK?"

"Fine."

It wasn't a convincing acceptance, but Kate took it and then kissed Rick with honest passion that she hope assured him more than her words had.

When they finally parted, he ran the back of his knuckles across her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate blinked heavily, fighting to keep her eyes open. Her body didn't seem to remember the sixteen hours of sleep she'd had the night before, only the countless days with little to no rest in the weeks prior. A quick check of her phone assured her it was only seven. According to his latest text, Rick would be home soon. She could do it. She could put off sleep a while longer. Maybe if she could just get into the show they were watching, she'd wake up a little.

"Katherine, Dear, why don't you just go to bed already?" Martha asked from the kitchen where she was pouring herself a glass of wine. "Richard will understand."

"Yeah, I know he's missed you with all the long hours and everything, but you know Dad won't care. You look beat. Uh, no offense." Alexis chimed in from the other end of the couch.

Kate was unfazed by her future step daughter's assessment. She knew the recent long hours had taken a lot out of her. So when these two women she'd come to love and respect told her to catch up on the sleep she needed, she considered it. She really did. Sleep sounded heavenly. But the way things ended between her and Castle earlier, made her hold off. She didn't want to go to bed and have him think she was avoiding him. She'd hoped to show him it was actually quite the opposite and that tonight would certainly go better than this morning. "I know. It's not that. I just... I haven't seen him much and I'd hoped to spend some time with him."

The pair of redheads seemed to accept this and let the matter drop. But their point was well made only minutes later when her head lolled back against the couch cushions and remained there until the sound of Rick dropping his keys on the end table roused her.

"How'd the meetings go?"

"Ugh. Don't ask. I'm just glad I'm home." Rick plopped down on the couch between Kate and Alexis. "What are we watching?"

Alexis flashed her father a grin."Top Chef marathon. New season starts this week and Gram missed most of last season."

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me then, that you _don't_ want me to say who wins?"

"Richard, I love you dearly, but you spoil this for me and I'll give away the ending for every movie you wanted to see this summer that you haven't gotten to yet."

He leveled his mother with look that said that wasn't much of a threat. "Really? And how many of those movies have you actually seen?"

"Four words son, Guardians Of The Galaxy."

Rick quickly sobered. "That's low mother, even for you." Then he turned to Kate. "You didn't look like you were watching anything other than the insides of your eyelids. You wanna stay out here, or just turn in early?"

Kate stretched and stood. "I think we can leave them to their marathon." She waved, "Night guys!"

Once in the bedroom, Rick shut the door and shrugged out of his blazer. "I feel like I've spent another entire day just saying 'I don't know'. I mean I understand people have questions about the two months I was gone, I do too, but how many times can I tell them that?"

"Seriously, that was what your meetings were about?"

"Only partially, but it always seemed to circle back around to it. Phil thinks we should market the whole thing. Work it into the next Nikki Heat book. I tried being patient and good humored, but I wanted to punch someone."

Rick sat on the edge of the bed, leaving plenty of room for Kate to sit behind him on her knees, massaging the tension of the day from his rigid neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I know this is difficult for you. Maybe someday we'll have the answers."

"I don't know if I want the answers even. I just want everything to go back like it was."

Kate wasn't exactly sure what to say, so instead instead of speaking, she let her hands have the lead. She wrapped her arms around Rick's body, pausing to nibble on the lobe of his ear. He sighed and relaxed into her embrace, tipping his head so that it rested on her shoulder, tucked into the curve of her neck.

"Thank you, Kate."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For standing by me and never giving up even when you probably should have."

"Always."

For several long, sweet moments they sat there, pulse to pulse, just being with one another, soaking in the other's simple presence.

When Kate shifted, she moved so that she could reach the buttons down the front of Rick's shirt. One by one, she slid each small disk through its hole, until she'd undone enough to graze her fingers along the warm freshly exposed skin of his chest. A soft moan escaped his lips, so close to her ear. The pleasure in the sound caused her belly to pool with a warmth all her own.

When she pulled at the gray dress shirt, still tucked into his jeans, Rick gently grasped her wrists, halting them mid tug. "I'm sorry Baby, but not tonight. I just can't."

Kate flattened her palms against his chest. She felt the strong steady beat of his heart. "I'm sure you'll be fine tonight. We have time, we can take things nice and slow."

Rick turned in her embrace so that he could look her in the eyes. He kissed her lovingly, yet chastely, and then laid down with her so that she rested against him. "It's not that. Or at least its not just that. Its everything going on. I just can't right now. I know I said I was ready, and I was, but I just can't do this tonight."

She tried to understand, and part of her did. Part of her sympathized with him a great deal. But part of her selfishly felt put out. It hurt to know that she couldn't simply fix things for him. And it hurt to think he'd rather lick his wounds than let her kiss them make them better.

Instead of fighting him though, she chose to simply hold him, and be held by him. It wasn't enough, but it was enough for now.

"I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate."

XXXXXXXXXX

By that Wednesday the Homicide Department of the 12th began to fall back into scheduling "normalcy" as active cases were closed faster than new cases opened. Kate showed up the next morning early, hoping to clear the pile of backlogged paperwork towering on the corner of her desk. By nine, the stack was down by half and she'd emptied her second cup of coffee. She stretched her lower back and stood to make another trip to the break room, only to be stopped by the ding of the elevator. Much to her pleasure, Castle sauntered into the bullpen with a brown paper bag and a tray of lattes. Kate perched on the edge of her desk watching, smiling as he stopped by both Ryan and Esposito, handing over coffee and pastries, checking in, joking, comfortable in his unique role within their team. She glanced down at the gleaming ring on her finger. It was hard to imagine that this man, once only a beloved author to her, turned into an annoying yet charming shadow, then evolved into her partner, friend, confidant, lover and, now they were less than two weeks out from becoming husband and wife. Emotion tightened her chest briefly. She was so happy.

When he eventually approached her, she nodded to the empty break room, leading him away from the always prying eyes of their co-workers.

"I didn't think you were coming in today. What happened to the interview with that guy from the times?"

"He has pneumonia. We'll reschedule when he's better."

"Sucks for him," Kate commented before taking a long draw from the steaming paper cup.

"Yup, but not for me. Now I get to spend the day with you. Maybe I can help you get out of here on time tonight." Rick slid the drink from her hands, placed it on the counter and wrapped an arm around her narrow waist all in one smooth move. Careful not to teeter to close to the edge of office decorum, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I think we have some unfinished business, that needs to be addressed."

Kate moaned but not in the pleasured way she knew he'd probably hoped to hear. "I can't."

Castle pulled back with wrinkled brow and troubled blue eyes. "I thought you weren't needing to work late anymore for a while?"

"It's not work; its me."

"You?"

She lifted her eye brows in a knowing way, tying to get him to understand what she was saying without actually saying it. When it was clear he didn't understand, she just spelled it out. "I _started_ this morning. I can't do anything for most of the week."

He closed his eyes slowly, bringing his forehead to rest on hers. "Seriously? Why has our timing been so off lately. We haven't been together forever."

"You don't have to remind me. But look at the bright side, I'll be all good for the wedding."

Rick ran his hands up and down her arms. "Have I told you lately I miss you?"

"Not as much as I miss you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick was lying in bed reading when Kate emerged from the bathroom, still towel drying her hair. "I've been thinking."

Slowly he looked up from his book, caution written all over his face. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Carefully she avoiding looking at him and shrugged. "You may not, but I still think its a good idea."

"Ooooookay..."

With her back turned to him she slid out of her robe and into cotton pajamas. Knowing exactly how the tease of skin would leave him a little more agreeable to anything she suggested, she took just enough time to keep him interested without crossing the line into frustration.

"Well, as you know, the wedding is only nine days away now."

"Yeah. You're not having second thoughts now are you?"

"Not at all. I can't wait."

"Good. Me too." Rick placed his book on the nightstand and shifted toward her as she climbed into bed.

"I, um... I, well with me being on my period and everything right now, and nothing happening, and then by the time I'm good again it'll be less than a week til the wedding..." Kate paused in her ramblings and nibbled on her lip. "Its already been months."

"Yes I'm quite aware of all of that. I still don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"I think we should wait. I mean, I _want_ to wait now, til we're married. We've gone so long that I think it would make our wedding night even more special. Kinda like our first time all over again. Are you mad?"

He shook his head slowly, looking almost pained. "No. No, I'm not mad. I think that's probably a good idea." The response was less than convincing.

"No you don't."

"No, actually I do. I think it'll be one more thing to look forward to. It's just hard to think about going even longer with you sleeping here in my arms, and not being able to touch you; to love you like I want to."

"I know. But don't you think it might be worth it?"

"Yeah, probably."

Kate stared at him, chewing even harder on her bottom lip. "You're right though, its going to be hard not to just give in. Maybe I should start sleeping at my place again, just til the wedding."

Rick let his eyes roam over her body before coming back up to meet her hazel gaze. "As much as it kills me to agree, I think that if we're going to succeed in holding off, we may not have any other choice."

Kate curled into Rick's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess then tomorrow I'll go back ho... Nope, I can't even call my apartment that anymore. This is home now. But I'll go back there and count the days until I can come back home to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The day crawled by with painful slowness. Seven o'clock could not come soon enough. Kate felt like she'd been waiting for this day forever, and after their last attempt, she was an anxious, frantic wreck. The only reason she hadn't resorted to a full blown panic attack was the fact that she knew both Ryan and Espo were with Rick, not only as unofficial groomsmen, but also as acting bodyguards. One wedding ruined by the kidnapping of the groom was one too many, and no one wanted to take chances with this wedding day. Private was the word of the day. Including guests, photographer, florists, caterers, musicians and venue staff, less than a hundred people in the entire world knew what what happening. And if all went to plan, not even all of those hired, knew who was involved in the ceremony. Though the event in the Hamptons was what they had considered small, tonight's affair was downright intimate. Less than twenty people would be present at the nuptials, with only another thirty or so joining them for their casual reception being held afterward at The Old Haunt.

Alexis and Martha were out at the secret location where the vows would be said, handling last minute details, making sure that everyone and everything there was in its place. The guys were at the loft, probably playing video games until it was time to get ready to go. Captain Gates, who'd been ordained online specifically to officiate the ceremony was already in possession of the newly replaced, marriage license. Lanie and Jim Beckett, were for lack of a better term, in charge of Kate today. Her dad had picked up the bouquets and corsages personally, making sure everyone had what they needed, before coming back to her apartment with lunch. Lanie was flitting around like a momma bird, laying out Kate's dress and jewelry, checking and double checking over to do lists and overseeing the coordination of everyone's efforts. Even as Kate sunk deeper into the steamy bubble bath her best friend insisted she take to relax, she could hear the bossy ME on the phone in her bedroom, ironing out whatever wrinkle had developed.

A knock at the bathroom door pulled Kate from her thoughts. "It's after four. Are you going to want to eat anything before getting made up and dressed?"

"No Lanie, thanks."

"You sure? It's going to be late before you get another chance?"

Kate sighed and flicked at a mountain of fragrant bubbles floating in her bath, realizing she was going to be fed whether she wanted food or not. "I don't know. Nothing big. Maybe an apple?"

"Got it! Think you'll be out soon?"

"Yeah. Give me five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a satin robe, hair piled in an unstyled knot of brown waves, Lanie greeted her with a glass of wine in each hand. "Thought you could use this. Lord knows I can."

The women sipped their drinks and nibbled on the sliced apple, cheese and crackers Lanie had prepared for them to share.

"Have you heard from the guys lately?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. When Ryan picked up the suits, one of the ties was missing, but it's found and all is good."

"Ties are the least of my concerns."

Lanie took Kate's hands in her own and smiled softly. "He's not going anywhere this time Kate. I promise."

"I know that. I just, I'll feel better when I see him."

"Just a couple more hours. Then you'll be Mrs. Katherine Castle."

"I can't wait."

After the women did their hair and makeup, Lanie helped Kate slip into her simple white lace dress. "Third dress is the charm, right!?"

"Girl, I don't know how many women go through three dresses to get married one time, but I'm sure this is the lucky one. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Just stay away from water. You've had enough drowned gowns."

"Right! For better or worse, this is the one I'm getting married in. This is the one I'm dancing in, and this is the one Rick gets to take off me tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

At six thirty on the dot, Jim Beckett escorted Kate and Lanie into the empty but well lit vestibule of the New York City Public Library. A petite woman who worked at the 12th as a police photographer by day and an event photographer by night, quietly snapped away at her camera, capturing the bride's understated entrance. Together the group moved through the gigantic building, not to any of the many places commonly used for grand New York weddings, but through countless stacks toward a small reading room that held a special place in the hearts of the happy couple. Before getting to their final destination Lanie diverted them to a small hallway where she touched up Kate's hair and make up, before leaving her to wait with her dad for their entrance.

"Ready, Sweetheart?" Jim asked.

"I've been ready for a very long time. Sometimes, I thought this day would never come."

"I'm so happy for you both. You and Rick are good for each other. It makes a father's heart swell to know his little girl has paired herself with such a fine man."

"He's a very good man. I don't know that I actually deserve him."

"You deserve each other, and I mean that in the best way possible. On the day you were born, the first time you and mom and I were all alone, she handed you to me and said. 'Hold her as long and as tight as you can now. One day, our baby girl will be a strong, independent woman, and we'll have to let go.' I told her, I'd never let go but I knew she was right, and she was. You are a smart, beautiful, strong woman, and I'm so proud of you. You've done great things Katie; and you're on the path to do more. And Rick... well he seems to enhance all the good in you. I couldn't ask for more."

"Aw Dad, I may have grown up and I may be getting married tonight, but please don't ever let go. I'll always be your little girl. No matter what."

Jim blinked away the tear that tried to fall as he wrapped Kate into a loving hug. Before they pulled apart, music played by a string quartet wafted into them.

"Sounds like they're almost ready," he commented with a voice gravely and deep with emotion.

"Yup, as soon as Lanie gives the signal, its time."

Within a minute or two Lanie poked her head in and smiled. "Everything's ready. And Castle even made it this time."

Kate chuckled with nervous relief. "Thanks. Let's do this!"

Lanie scurried ahead to join the others, while Kate and Jim, slowly made their way into the room. The small crowd of close friends and family all stood in a small open circle around Rick and Captain Gates. The music began to swell as they made their way closer, until at last she stood in front of her groom, tears gleaming in her eyes, and a smile radiating from her glowing cheeks. Jim kissed Kate's cheek and shook Castle's hand before stepping back into the ring of onlookers.

"Glad you could make it," she whispered when he took her hands.

Pure honesty etched into his face. "Nothing on earth could stop me."

Gates dipped her head as they had their private moment, briefly checking the notes in her hand, then looked around at the audience as she began.

"Tonight, family and friends, we have gathered in a special place, with a special couple, for a special reason. Tonight is the night that Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle finally unite their lives as one. It has been a long road getting here: partnership, friendship, sometimes hardships have paved a path of love leading to this very moment. Those of us gathered here know these two have already been through more than most couples ever experience in a lifetime, yet they've come through stronger because of each other. Kate, Rick, let me tell you in all sincerity that what you two have here is a rare and precious treasure. Cherish it; never take it for granted. By loving and supporting and nurturing each other every day, whether it come easy or not, you'll make your relationship stronger and even more beautiful than it already is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Just before midnight, after hours of dancing, laughing and celebrating with their closest loved ones, Mr. and Mrs. Castle left their party which was still going strong at The Old Haunt, and headed to their honeymoon suite at a nearby hotel.

Once Rick had carried Kate across the threshold and tipped the concierge, he shut the door with a locking click, and tugged his smiling bride to his chest.

"We're finally alone Mrs. Castle."

"Yes, we most certainly are." Her heart was thrumming with euphoric excitement. Her blood pounded urgently in her veins. "And not a moment too soon."

"No phone calls." He kissed her lips.

"No dead bodies."

"No intruding family members." His lips feathered her cheek.

"No meetings or exhausting overtime."

"No distractions of any kind." His hot mouth found the throbbing pulse point in her neck.

"Thank God.," she whispered as her knees grew weak.

Carefully he scooped her up again, carried her through the sitting room, into the massive bedroom adorned with bouquets of flowers, a bottle of champagne on ice and the soft glow of candlelight delicately dancing in the dark.

When he placed her on the bed, he only took the time to slip out of his suit coat before lowing himself down on top of her. Immediately she could feel that he was not having any of the troubles of their last bedroom encounter. His need was both written in his face and pressing firmly into her upper thigh. Between his traveling kisses and searching hands, she managed to remove his shirt and tie, allowing her to run her fingers over the warm hills and valleys of his toned torso.

"Have I mentioned how much I've missed you, Kate?"

"Once or twice," she managed to answer on a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Words evaporated into the night as their clothes found the floor. Longing looks, heated kisses and gentle touches spoke the volumes they needed to say. Promises were made, bonds recommitted, as they

melted into each other; two lives, two souls, two bodies becoming one. Time held no meaning as the world continued to spin around them, they never noticed or cared, because tonight it was only them.

Long after the candles burned out and their damp skin felt the chill of the air, they held each other, skin to skin, chests rising and falling in sync.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for suggesting we wait."

She shifted, propping herself up on her elbow so she should look him in the eye. "Really?"

"Really. As much as we were ready, anticipating this evening made everything just a bit sweeter."

"As they say, good things are worth it," she said softly.

"No, good things are great right now. You are extraordinary, and that makes being with you and a part of you more than well worth the wait."

The End


End file.
